royalty_past_presentfandomcom-20200213-history
Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark
, (Frederik André Henrik Christian; Danish pronunciation: ˈfʁæðˀʁæɡ̊; 26 May 1968 - ) is the heir apparent to the throne of Denmark. Frederik is the elder son of Margrethe II of Denmark and Henrik, Prince Consort of Denmark. Early Life Birth Frederik was born at Rigshospitalet, Copenhagen, on 26 May 1968, to the then Princess Margrethe and Prince Henrik. He has a younger brother: Prince Joachim of Denmark (1968 - ). Christening :Christening of Prince Frederik of Denmark He was christened Frederik André Henrik Christian on 24 June 1968, at Holmens Kirke in Copenhagen. He was named Frederik after his maternal grandfather, King Frederik IX, continuing the Danish royal tradition of the heir apparent being named either Frederik or Christian. His godparents are: *Count Etienne de Laborde de Monpezat, paternal uncle *Queen Anne-Marie of Greece, maternal aunt *Prince George Valdemar of Denmark *Baron Christian de Watteville-Berckheim *Princess Joséphine Charlotte of Belgium *Birgitta Juel Hillingsø. Education Frederik attended primary school at Krebs' Skole during the years 1974–1981, from 1974–1976 as a private pupil at Amalienborg Palace, and from the third form at Krebs' Skole. From 1982–1983, he was a boarder at École des Roches in Normandy, France. In 1986, Frederik graduated from the upper secondary school of Øregaard Gymnasium. In 1989, the Crown Prince began to study for an academic degree, when he began a course in Political Science at Aarhus University. This included a year at Harvard University (1992–1993) under the name of Frederik Henriksen, studying political science. He then took up a position for three months with the Danish UN mission in New York in 1994. In 1995 Frederik obtained his MSc degree in Political Science from Aarhus University. He completed the course in the prescribed number of years with an exam result above average. His final paper was an analysis on the foreign policy of the Baltic States, which he had visited several times during his studies. In addition to Danish, Frederik is fluent in French, English, and German. The Crown Prince was posted as First Secretary to the Danish Embassy in Paris from October 1998 to October 1999. Military Service Frederik completed extensive military studies and training in all three services, notably completing education as a sailor in the naval elite special operations forces (members of this are known as frogmen or frømænd in Danish). His frogman nickname is "Pingo". In the period 2001 and 2002, the Crown Prince completed further training for leaders at the Royal Danish Defence College. He remains active in the defence, and in the period 2002–2003 served as a staff officer at Defence Command Denmark, and from 2003 as a senior lecturer with the Institute of Strategy at the Royal Danish Defence College. ;Timeline of Military Service: * 1986: The Royal Life Guard * 1988: Lieutenant in the Reserve (Army) Reconnaissance Platoon Commander with the Royal Guard Hussars’ Regiment * 1989: First Lieutenant in the Reserve (Army) * 1995: Royal Danish Navy Frømandskorpset First Lieutenant in the Reserve (Navy) * 1997: Captain in the Reserve (Army) Lieutenant Commander in the Reserve (Navy) * 2000: Royal Danish Air Force Flying School Captain in the Reserve (Air Force) * 2001-2002: Command and General Staff Course, Royal Danish Defence College * 2002: Commander (Navy) and Major (Army, Air Force) * 2002-2003: Staff Officer, Defence Command Denmark * 2003-:Senior lecturer with the Institute of Strategy at the Royal Danish Defence College * 2004: Commander, senior grade (Navy), lieutenant colonel (Air force, Army) * 2010: Captain (Navy), Colonel (Air Force, Army) Royal Life As Crown Prince: 1972 - present On 14 January 1972 he became Crown Prince of Denmark when his mother succeeded to the throne as Margrethe II. The Crown Prince Frederik Foundation The purpose of the foundation is to provide financial assistance to students of social policy and sciences, for one year’s study at Harvard and provide financial support for scientific expeditions, particularly to foreign parts of the world, including Greenland and the Faeroe Islands and sports purposes, including those with a particularly social aspect. Patronages *Aarhus University Male Choir *Copenhagen International Furniture Fair *Danish Deaf Association *Danish Design Center *Danish Railway Museum in Odense *Juullip Nipitittagaa/The Greenlandic Christmas-Seal Foundation *Odense International Film Festival *Plant a Tree *Royal Academy of Music, Aarhus *Royal Awards for Sustainability *Save the Children *Save the Gays *The Anders Lassen Foundation *The Association of Fine Arts *The Associations of the Guard Hussars *The Blood Donors in Denmark *The Cabinetmakers' Autumn Exhibition *The Commission for Scientific Research in Greenland *The Danish Association of the Hard of Hearing *The Danish Dyslexia Organisation *The Danish Military Sports Association *The Danish National Committee of United World Colleges *The Danish Naval Officers' Club *The Danish Pleasure Crafts Safety Board *The Danish Tennis Association *The Foreign Policy Society *The Georg Jensen Prize *The Greenlandic Society *The Naval-Lieutenant-Society *The Soldiers' Grant Areas of Interest Scientific Research & Climate Change Frederik has a special interest in scientific research, climate change and sustainability. He was interviewed by Financial Times and CNN International, in the Future Cities program, for their commitment to sustainability. He participated in expeditions, forums and events on climate. The prince has represented Denmark as a promoter of sustainable Danish energy. The prince was one of the authors of the Polartokt Kongelig (Polar Cruise Royal), about the challenges of climate, published in 2009 with a preface written by Kofi Annan. In 2010, he wrote the foreword to Naturen og klimaændringerne i Nordøstgrønland (The Nature and Climate Change in Greenland). Frederik supports scientific research projects, as a patron and expeditionary, and regularly attends events through his foundation, Kronprins Frederiks Fond. Sports & Health Frederik encourages Danish participation in sports. He is a patron and honorary member of various sports organizations and a member of the International Olympic Committee. He also promotes an active lifestyle in society. Frederik himself is an avid sportsman, running marathons in Copenhagen, New York and Paris, and completing the 42 kilometer Copenhagen Marathon with a respectable time of 3:22:50. In 2013 he completed the KMD Ironman Copenhagen in the time of 10:45:32 and is the first royal person to complete an Ironman. Frederik is a keen sailor, being a competitive Farr 40 skipper as well as an accomplished Dragon boater. He won victories and was a leader in the steps championships. He finished in fourth place in the European Championship Dragon Class 2003 (with 51 boats participating), and again in fourth in the Farr 40 Worlds 2008 (with 33 boats participating). He was the first in his class boat in Fyn Cup 2010 in Denmark, and fourth in the Dragon DM 2011 (with 25 boats participating). Personal Life Marriage :Engagement of Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark and Mary Donaldson & Wedding of Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark and Mary Donaldson In the Council of State on 8 October 2003, Queen Margrethe gave her consent to the marriage of Crown Prince Frederik to Mary Elizabeth Donaldson, an Australian marketing consultant whom the prince met when he was attending the 2000 Summer Olympics. The wedding took place on 14 May 2004 at the Church of Our Lady in Copenhagen. Issue Children of and Mary, Crown Princess of Denmark